Against All Odds
by TheLoneWolf101
Summary: I am a heir to one of the strongest American Mafia. And a rebellious teenager who mostly disobeys his dad- can you blame me? I never had the perfect girl till I traveled to another world, another dimension, another time. And she's the type who hates my kind. LynxTactician
1. I- Mafia's Heir

I-Mafia's Heir

* * *

A/N: First Chapter of first story… so I need lessons from an expert…

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

I'm Xavier Clemente, born in July, half American half Italian, and is a heir/underboss to one of the strongest mafia in New York City. I'm just fifteen when I was already titled as made man, it's harsh but dad told me it's for my safety… and I regretted it…

I never had much friends since then- who would stick up near you if there's a buff man every day in your life. My only two friends are Rocco and Leonardo Agosti, they're twins, sons of my dad's consigliere and both fellow made men. I have a younger half sister and brother- luckily their mother isn't harmful… since I'm dad's favorite son… eventually she died after giving birth to Lucas- my younger half brother.

About my half siblings… they are half American half Italian like me. Terra loves soccer and never misses a single match of both English and Italian soccer teams since she turned nine- even if it's out of the country. She helps me write songs or plays the guitar in my town band. Lucas… he's just four- him and Terra have the five year gap thing- and he's like Terra who's addicted to soccer but misses some matches since Terra can't take him to different countries. He wakes me up during school time and help me in keeping my psyche sane.

About my dating life… there are some girls who dared to go near me and in fact some of them became my girlfriend some… I rejected… but eventually relationships didn't work out and I'm not THAT heart broken, I never loved them anyways… only liked. Though I never had kisses and never been fucked- I'm a virgin even if I could waste my ten thousand weekly money given by my dad to the sluts out there. I never fell in love. I only liked a few girls… still waiting for the right girl…

About my school life? I'm one of the cool guys- and so is Rocco and Leonardo. I am athletic, excels at my grades but gets into fights every now and then- and my guards stop the fight and tells my dad which grounds me most of the time, many girls saw me as a hotshot- because I am our school's battle of bands lead singer and guitarist, and I usually teach some kids or fresh men learn guitar chords.

I like tactical games much, and I am very good at it... Is that why I'm usually the planner at racket raids?

* * *

Me and my siblings didn't live in the main mansion where dad lives and does his mafia business- I know I might be the under boss but he only does that because he wanted me as heir. We live in one of our beach house which is a three floored mansion.

Today Terra invited her best friends Simple and Daisuke- we live in America.

I was in the living room reading one of the gamer magazines when I over heard their conversation.

"Hey about the guy who we bumped into earlier, I think he is our new neighbor…" said Terra.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" asked Daisuke in a confused tone.

"Well he did look stressed because of his boxes… There's a lot of them, mostly inside them are paintings. I think" replied Terra. Okay a man needs help? That got my attention. I decided to butt in.

"So there's this new neighbor who needs help?" I asked. "You heard me" replied Terra. "I should really help him" I stated, then I got up from my lying position and walked towards the exit. The last thing I heard was Simple asking Terra, or Daisuke, "He's not usually this helpful, I wonder what did he eat?".

* * *

She's right… I'm not this helpful but right now I'm helping this stranger carry and unpack his stuff inside…

After like fifteen boxes I wiped my sweat using my right arm while he asked me something odd "Who is your mother, son?". "Well.. I never knew her anyways… she died while giving birth to me…" I replied. He just nodded then said "Well, I'm sorry kiddo… anyways… I know your father, Drago, I'm his childhood friend". Dad's childhood friend?

"Oh! You must be uncle Alfonso! Hey uncle, dad needs to talk to you for some… business" I said. "Then I must report to him tomorrow since he's the type of guy who doesn't tolerate slowpokes…" he replied, then we both laughed. This day isn't so bad at all…

* * *

~(Drago's P.O.V.)~

"The kid must know his mother's true identity Drago, you can't keep it forever… He'll notice the changes in his life… he'll notice that he can-" said Alfonso. "Yes. Yes, but it's also for his psyche, Xavier might be twenty and is going to college. He can't just take the truth that easy!" I interrupted.

"I don't know Drago… But the kid should know a thing or two about his past… and why he can't remember his first three years and he doesn't have a single photo of his mom…" he replied, "I just can't tell him the truth, I can never tell him about my beloved Angela" I said. He sighed then pats my shoulder, "He should know… one way or another… Drago remember… Angela can only stop him for twenty one years… " he replied… He's right…

Xavier should know why I kept his first three years alive hidden. That his mother isn't from this world but from somewhere named Elibe…

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

Dad called me today to go to his office… I wonder what the old man wants to talk about…

As I drive through the gates I remember one room I saw before when I was five… It's the room I was never aloud to go in not even a peek, I never remembered much of what's inside it but dad goes inside it twice a year and he locks himself inside for nearly the whole day…

I got out of my Lamborghini and was about to close the car when Rocco called me. "Heya there! Haven't seen ya in two days, Xavier." greeted me while waving his hand about his head cheerfully. I smirked then replied "Sup man… Hey where's Leo? I usually never saw him without you…". "Oh! He's having a fever today so dad ordered me to fetch you to uncle Drago" he replied, I closed my car door and locked it by remote making a sound.

"Hey your dad looks pret-ty serious today… I mean he IS always serious but today as if he really is stuck in something really serious like life and death thingy…" he said. Well THAT is serious. "Really? Dad never does that… funny how he looks normal yesterday…"I said, confused.

~(At The Office)~

Ah… The office as usual… it's lavender scent, I wonder dad likes lavender? Meh, not my business… As usual the big, wide, mahogany desk is at the middle and behind it is huge painting of our family sign. A U shaped shield with three pointy endings on it's top, overlapping the shield or ON the shield is a rose and a dagger/knife making an X shape, behind the shield- instead of two swords- are two guns- one ak-47 and one long revolver. On the desk is a pencil holder that only holds five ball pens that is near the middle, a stack of folders and papers on one corner, a flower vase on one corner that have the Clemente Family signature flower- rose. Behind the desk is one big office chair, in front of the desk is two arm chairs facing each other .

"-did you understand, Xavier?" he asked, wait… What is he babbling about earlier? "Huh?" I- retardedly- answered. He sighed then said "Xavier… You'll be leaving this place tomorrow… I'll send you somewhere you can develop your social skill… oh, and join us for dinner today, because after dinner I will show a room- the same room you got in when you were young…".

I made the 'mph' sound. Then walked out still confused about my dad's sudden behavior… he never usually invite me to dinner.


	2. II- My Dad Sent me To A World

II- My Dad Sent Me To A World Named Elibe To Help A Girl Named Lyn

* * *

A/N: …

Disclaimer: Gee, I forgot to disclaim before! HOLY SHET! Meh, here it goes… I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM AND IT'S CHARACTERS! I'm merely performing my weird dreams/imagination.

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

Thirty minutes after dinner dad led me to the locked door… I noticed him looking worried, and when he reached out for the door handle his hand is trembling… What exactly is going on?

When the door opened I saw that the room is full of paintings, well… Medieval paintings in fact. Knights, kings, princes, and princesses… But why did dad send me here?

I followed him to the end of the room in front of this weird looking machine- or artifact. The machine- or artifact- looked like a gateway to who-knows-what place- it kinda looks like a metallic vase but bigger than a normal vase, and why am I dressed in an old fashion? And by old I meant really old, a green cloak, yellow plain shirt, white slacks, and brown boots. I feel really weird.

"-… Now carry this and I'll open the gateway to a different world… I know this sounds insane but you have to trust me." He said, wait… what? He walked near a desk with a book on it and began to say things I can't understand, well, I could understand some but still… Suddenly some spiral portal appear ON the artifact. And while I stare at it in shock, dad went in front of me, pushed a backpack in my hands and hurled me in the portal.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I fell into the portal, and guess where it leads? A hundred feet above the ground. I was quickly pulled by gravity down to my death… When I hit the ground and slowly loose my consciousness, the last thing I heard are footsteps towards me. I tried to fight the darkness that's covering my vision, but failed to do so…

* * *

.

.

.

What? I'm… alive? I think I'm lying down on a bed… I slowly open my eyes- very slow. "Are you awake?" I heard a girl's voice… WAIT! A girl's voice! There I really opened my eyes, then turned my head to see her. And by her I meant a gorgeous lady with green hair.

She is wearing a Chinese-style dress, black undershirt, brown boots that leads all the below her knees, and a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. The slits on her dress reached past her thighs.

I sat up slowly, with her help. "I found you unconscious on the plains" she said. "I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" she asked. "Uhm… X-Xavier…" I answered, "Your name is Xavier? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It's a good name. I see by you attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" she said.

Weeell… Lyn, I'm from a different world, I'm the heir to one of the strongest mafia, and a heartbreaker. How's that for my story?

I was about to speak when we both heard a noise outside. "Hm? What's that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Xavier, wait here for me." She said then walked outside, there I looked around the room. Then she hurriedly got back in. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, Ithink I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Xavier" she said while hurriedly looking for something, I looked outside… HOLY SHIT!

There are like two buff guys out there and she thinks she can handle them on her own! She should need some help… but I can barely carry a five books at once, much less a metal. "I wanna help you" I said… "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" she asked.

Weapon? Why would I need one? I know judo, karate, and taekwondo, but then again… "Er… noooo… But I cou- CAN be a tactician" I answered, while grinning like an idiot. "Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? What an odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!" she replied. Heck yeah!

* * *

We are both hiding behind some trees for the mean time.

"Over here! If you want to help, Xavier, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me." She said, is this girl THAT brave? Then she continued "I need to be closer to the enemy!". Okay, uh… hm… The one at the open doesn't seem to care much…

"We could probably attack the guy at the open stealthily… or sneakily… Lyn how 'bout this… let's go out there at the open but we really have to be quiet…" I said, she nodded. We both walked to the open meadows. "Yes, this should be close enough." She said, she's right… any further might alert the guy…

Then my hunch was wrong when the guy turned around and saw us… or her. "Uh-oh! That bandit's have spotted me! He's coming this way!" she said. Holy. Fuck. Then the bandit ran towards her and brought his axe over his head and was about to bring it down when Lyn evaded it… Yes she evaded it but you can't say she isn't wounded, the axe still manage to reach her arm. She, then, unsheathed her sword and -as quick as lightning- slash it at the man's chest. Then blood came, the man clutched his abdomen. He looked shocked, then he looked at her angrily, ungentlemanly son of a bitch.

Before he had the chance to attack Lyn steadied her sword then quickly stabbed the man at his… wound… His body fell on the ground making a 'thud'.

"OOOOOOOH! Lyn that's harsh… That's really… harsh…" I said while cringing a bit. "Victory! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary." she said. Okay? I guess this vulnerary thing is a… uh… first aid? I was about to say yes when she interrupted me, "There's another bandit over by the ger to the west." she stated.

"Wha? What's a ger?" I idiotically asked. "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these." she answered, we both walked towards the 'ger', when she said something, "Hmm... I would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid.".

Le shit… I forgot about her wound… ah well, people forget… "Oh yeah, your vulnerary" I said then reached in the satchel and pulled out a bottle of this thing she called a vulnerary, I handed it to her which she uncapped and applied to her left arm… and I stared at it in amazement when the wound closed on it's own.

"Thank you, Xavier! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!" she said. Enthusiastic, huh?  
We walked towards the bandit… And he noticed us… he walked towards us but remained a distance…

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" he said, beast my ass…  
Lyn didn't reply, she only rush past him then managed to wound the right side of his abdomen. He returned a blow on her weapon arm, which she didn't have the time to evade. OHMYGLOB! Well, I might be overreacting but the hit is probably critical since she clutched her arm, and worse, since he attacked her weapon arm, her hit have VERY low chances!

"Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow. Xavier, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" she said, panting. Leave THIS girl in a midst of trouble? NO WAY! She- She saved me… I cannot let that beast take away my savior!

He sent a blow to her- which made me pale- but she dodged it. Then she returned a strike which ensured his death, he backed away slowly. Shock in his eyes and his hand on the wound made me feel pret-ty relieved… okay, I AM RELIEVED.

"What? How... How did you—" he stuttered. He got on his knees first then fell down FACE FIRST. I still feel pale… "Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you.I need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." she said, then turned her gaze on me, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded then gasped for air. "I-. I'm not really used to see blood… *gasp* We should really *gasp* check if there are more in the *gasp* g-ger…".

We got in only to see some crates. Meh, nothing interesting here… When we got outside she suddenly said "Good work, Xavier! Let's go home.". Yep, home…

* * *

~~(Next Day)~~

I slowly blinked my eyes, too much light… I groaned. Then I heard her… uh, Lyn?

"Good morning, Xavier! Are you awake yet? The fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say, Xavier... I want to talk to you about something." she said. "Sure…" I said as I stood up from where I lie. "You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" she asked. Hm… I'll be glad to but, I dunno where I'll go… "Hey, uh, Lyn ask permission from your parents will ya, cuz I don't really know where to go…" I replied.

For once, I saw her sad… on the edge of crying… "What? You... want me to get permission from my parents? My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people - the Lorca- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and our people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She stated. I saw some tears run down her face. "I-I'm sorry I asked…" I said looking at the floor. Is this why dad sent- well, hurled actually- me here?

"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She stated. I gave her a moment of silence, I kept staring at the ground- imagining how harsh can it be with out a single parent. "Thank you. I'm better now. Xavier, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Xavier, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" she said.

As much as I wanted to say that I have no idea where I'll go, as I stared in her eyes. I could see determination… I'll break her heart if I say no…

"Sure, I mean… why not… I'll help you become stronger…" I replied, and she smiled. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" she asked, enthusiastically. I nodded while smiling. We shared a moment of silence again. Or is it just plain awkwardness…

"Oh!" she exclaimed, making me 'huh?'. She opened one of the crates then held out a bag- wait… MY BAG! Or the bag that dad pushed at my chest before hurling me here- to me. "I believe this is yours…" she said, I nodded then took it from her. "T-Thanks, Lyn…" I said. "You're welcome, Xavier" she replied.

Yep… This adventure- dad placed me in- might be as crazy as it already is but I had a feeling, I felt that this adventure would be as awesome as skateboards- if I'm with her.

* * *

A/N: Weeell, that should do now... And thanks for my two first followers- rktnate14 and OrangebeanGamer- seriously, these two made me wanna write this.I don't care how many followers I got as long as I have one, I'll write. The reason I got late in updating is that this typhoon hit my region (I'm in the Philippines) and it LITERALLY pisses me off. And if you guys have some CONSTRUCTIVE cristicism- not flames- spill it... And for my best friend and chat mate in facebook who gave me the name Simple, THANKS! VanguardianHarhar out.


	3. III- Two Cavaliers

III- Two Cavaliers

A/N: Meh, I'll do the disclaimer now, I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR IT'S CHARACTERS AND THE SONG BY RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS. Done, wait… I'll just tell you that Xavier's hairstyle looks like Alex's (the guy running) in the music video/cartoon of 'For Baltimore' sung by All Time Low.

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

"Xavier! Over here! This Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey." she stated. I stopped glancing left to right and looked straight at her. I took a deep breath then walked towards her.

"It's looks pretty busy" I said, observing my surroundings. I was about to ask her something when we both heard a voice. "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" a man's voice.

Bull. Shit.

"Hm?" me and Lyn said at the same time. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" the man… er… green knight said. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn replied. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" he replied.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" she said. 'Oooh!BURN!' I thought, "Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel." He replied. WILL HE STOP FLIRTING WITH HER?!  
"Let's go, Xavier. I've nothing more to say." she said. Lyn pulled me by my hand and when our backs we're facing the green knight, I smirked.

"He IS right when he said you're even more lovely when you're cruel" I said, she gave me a glare. I raised my hands at chest level stating I give up. "O-kay…" I said, as we both continue walking she sighed. "We went towards the wrong way" she stated. Well, shit happens.

We both turned around and saw the green knight talking to another knight who- this time- is wearing red. "-do you know of courtesy!?" said the red knight, seems to scold his friend. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." asked Lyn. "Of course, My apologies..." the red knight said. Well, this guy got some manners. "Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." stated Lyn, "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." The red knight said.

… Or maybe not.

"I beg your pardon?" said Lyn. Then the green knight cut in, "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" he said. Wha? That's IMPOSSIBRU! Or maybe not. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn snapped. Wow… she's tougher than any women I met.

She faced me then said "Let's go, Xavier! I've run out of patience!", then pulled me by my arm I could still hear the red knights saying "Wait, please! It's not like that". When I turned around and my back faced the knights, I smirked. "You are the bravest girl I ever met, girls from my land aren't tough like you." I said.

* * *

After going from shop to shop, we got out of the city. I noticed some men following us but I didn't bother telling her. Or maybe I kinda did, "Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town? No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!" she said. Yeah, we did run but before we know it someone was in front of us.

"Hehhehhehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" asked the bandit. How the hell does he know her name? Is he one of the bandits who killed her mom and dad?"Wha? H-how'd you know her name?!" I asked, shocked.

"What did you call me? ... Who are you?" she said looking shocked. "Such a absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'. C'mon out, boys!" said the bandit. Suddenly we're surrounded.

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle... But I'll not give up!" said Lyn. I was about to tell her to change her mind but we both heard a voice. "Hey! There she is!" said the voice, which sounded pretty familiar.

"Huh?" me and the bandit said at the same time. "What?" asked Lyn. Did we call for back up?

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, everyone of you!" said the green knight. "You! You're from-" said Lyn, looking shocked. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" interrupted the red knight.

WOOO! BACK UP! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" said the green knight, "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" replied Lyn, Say wha? "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." said the green knight.

"I have a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" suggested Kent.

"Yes, it is. Xavier and I will lead! Let's go!" replied Lyn. I will… lead? With her? …"Weh-ah?" I stuttered.

"You! You are called Xavier? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" said Sain, MY beauteous one? Pfft! What a dreamer… Like I own her anyways. I shrugged, "Yeah sure, whatever." I replied.

"Ai'ght! You, uh… SAIN! Why don't you prove your bravery to the nearest bandit?" I asked/commanded. "Gladly." replied Sain. Then he rode towards the enemy and hit him using his lance, and he missed. The bandit suddenly- which I or we expected- returned a blow which wounded Sain. "Whoa! I missed!?" he said. This is going to be a hard battle. He rode back here, and attracted the bandit like a magnet.

"Sain! Why aren't you using you sword?" Kent said/asked. "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic don't you think?" Sain replied, "You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" stated Kent.

"Truth to be told, I... forgot to buy a sword." saidSain, who grinned like an idiot. "Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" scolded Kent. "Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" said/bragged Sain, "I'd prefer to rely on you skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" said Kent handing over a sword.

"Are you sure? Thanks, Kent!" said Sain, gleefully. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." muttered Kent.

I looked down, not because of disappointment, but because of worry. This is the worst- is he using a FUCKING LANCE! DAMN HIM! HE IS SO GONNA BE THE REASON OF HIS DEATH!

"Ugh… He need back up." I muttered. Kent seems to see my distress because he said "Xavier! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!". Sure… You look awesome enough…

I smirked, "Sure, indulge me" I replied. He quickly rode towards the bandit and gave him a deep wound at the chest. "Welp… Hey, Lyn, how 'bout… helping Kent?" I said glancing at her. She smiled then said "Gladly."

I didn't even saw her attacking, she is FAST! And that creeps me out sometimes.

Suddenly Sain called out to me, "Xavier! Give me another chance!". I sighed then replied "Yeah, yeah, sure, handle the enemy on south…". He excitedly rode towards the enemy then said "Axe-wielding foes should be met with swords brandish your blade!", he attack and instead of hitting his foe, he got a branch.

I face palmed.

"Sain! Are you all right?" Kent asked, "Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge it in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is no jest." Sain replied. Ya don't say?

"Look closely. The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?" Kent stated, "You're right. I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see." Sain replied. "Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" Kent lectured.

I kinda agree with that.

"Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!" Sain whined, " If you truly understand, then act like it!" replied Kent. Kent began to walk away. "Kent worries too much... He's going to grow old before his time." Sain said facing to me.

"Okay, Kent! Try to teach your comrade by attacking the same bandit… And I'm gonna wonder how to clear of the guys at the northern part." I said. I faced the northern part and saw some bandits… This is gonna be difficult. "Lyn, we should really attack the guy over there… he seems, unguarded by THAT much" I said.

We were both when walking towards the bandit when suddenly everytihng seems to go in slow motion. Lyn pulled my collar making me fall to my back while an axe hovered sideways on my face for only about two centimeters, making my eyes go wide. Lyn thrusted her sword her sword at the brigand, killing him. I gulped.

"'kay, he's done, let's target this guy over the plains… A.K.A the guy who called you by your full name" I said, we were both walking towards the bandit, when I heard someone talk, "You... Your name is Sain, right?"Lyn asked," Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" answered Sain.

"If you insist... Why have you not healed yourself?" she asked, again. "Huh? Hey! I've been your injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..." Sain stated, idiotically. "Uh... I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind." Lyn replied, when she began to turn around Sain spoke up "No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!".

Me and Kent looked at each other for a second then laughed. "Wow, this is plain epic" I muttered.

Lyn giggled and handed over the vulnerary to Sain, which he applied quickly. " O-kay, let's just head over the sonofabitch who tried to kill us earlier." I said and we headed to the bandit leader.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in other's affairs" he said, and began to target Lyn, he raised an axe on her and brought it down which she blocked using her katana, but I know this won't last that long. "KENT! SAIN! BACK HER UP!" I yelled/commanded.

They quickly rode towards the bandit and while he is still minding Lyn, Sain attacked first from one of his side, giving Lyn the chance to slash him on his abdomen, and lastly Kent stabbed him somewhere near his heart or ON his heart.

"Blast... There was only... supposed to be a lone... girl..." he muttered then fell on the ground.

"YEAH! We- We- I think I'm gonna hurl… too much blood..." I gasped for air " T-There… I feel better…". "Are you sure?" Lyn asked. How caring. "Y-Yeah… And now for these knights… " I replied.

" I suppose after all that's happened we deserve to know more?" Lyn said, "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent began. "Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn wondered, "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Kent continued.

"Madelyn?" I heard Lyn mutter, "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declare that he had no daughter." Kent said.

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of 18 years." Sain said. Then he looked at the ground and smiled a little, "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." He continued.

"Lyndis?" she said, curious to know more. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. " Sain said.

"But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." Kent stated, then he looked at Lyn then continued "I... I knew it immediately. You are lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that..." Lyn said, confused. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent replied. "What? Did you know my mother?" asked Lyn, shocked. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." answered Kent.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." Lyn said, then she smiled a little. "Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again." She continued.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!" she said, as realization hit her. "What? How could he have-" Kent said but was interrupted by Sain, "... He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?".

Lundgren? Who the fuck is he Fuck yuuuuuu! ?

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed that lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Kent replied. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Sain stated.

Lyn looked shock for a moment then stated "That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!". "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain replied. "What should I do?" asked Lyn, "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on the way is dangerous." answered Kent.

"I feel I have a little choice. I will go with you." replied Lyn. She turned her gaze to me, "Xavier... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Xavier?" she asked. I sighed then replied "You… You decide, I don't care anyways.", "You... want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." said Lyn.

"I'll go with you… and these knights." I said, closing my eyes. She hugged me then said "Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." This is gonna be one long trip home…

* * *

~(Later That Night)~

We camped near a cliff for the night. And I- being crazy as always- sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the dark green scenery and the stars. My bag is in my arms… I never opened it yet… So I decided to. And what's inside shocked me. A guitar- how the hell did it fit here?, extra strings, two picks, a small song book, paper, pen, and a small flashlight like the one in Silent Hill: Origins.

What? Did dad knew this is gonna happen? That I will be saved by Lyn? That… that I will be a tactician to a princess in danger? I can't connect the dots… AGH! If only I know the first three years of my life… THAT could help a bit…

I ruffled through the bag and got my hands on a book… I lift it out and saw it was a picture album, I eagerly flip the pages… And I saw me as a kid in the middle of dad and some familiar looking woman… I she my mom? The chances are high. She got my blue eyes, my brown hair, and I seem to hug her tight like my life depend on it. Dad and her are both smiling.

Mom…

Memories bagan flashing through me…

"Honey, don't chew that…" said the woman grabbing something from me, like a plastic… toy, wait… it's my favorite toy!

(Scene Change)

"He's growing fast isn't he Drago? He's only staring at the pictures before but now… he's biting items." said the woman, dad hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Well, he tends to grow up, all of us do…" dad replied. I giggled.

(Scene Change)

I was playing with the same toy, when dad and mom entered my sight.

"DRAGO! GET HIM OUT! THEY'RE AFTER ME!" she shouted running to a door… of what looks like my old house. "NO! I can't just leave you! If they're gonna get you, they'll have to go through me first!" dad yelled. Then the woman did something… like pin dad to the wall using a spell or something. Then I saw tears run down her cheeks.

"Please… Save our son, save Xander… Please" begged… my mother. Dad nodded then got free from her grip, then pick me up. "MOMMY!" I yelled, "DADDY! DON'T LEAVE MOMMY ALONE! DADDY!" I continued yelling till I was unconscious.

"MOTHER!" I yelled, then gasped. Did I just-? Never mind that… I really want answers. And my real name is Xander? Not Xavier? This is complicating…

My thoughts were interrupted when someone asked "Hey, Xavier, are you okay?". I turned around and saw Lyn. I smiled then replied "Yeah, princess…", she rolled her eyes then sat beside me. "You… You were shouting the word mother." stated Lyn. I sighed then looked at the stars, "Lyn, I'm sorry for bothering you… I didn't… I just… I lost my mom when I was young… and never remembered anything… until now anyways… It's crazy… I thought… never mind" I said.

"If you have a problem tell me…" she said. Then This crazy idea hit me, "Hey, wanna hear a song?" I asked. She looked at me, confused. "What? No, I meant-" she said but I interrupted her "No! just to forget my scream earlier… and anyways since your hear, wanna hear a song?". She looks confused but nodded.

I got the guitar out of the bag and I placed it sideways on my lap. My left hand on the neck, and my other one had a pick. I took a deep breathe then began to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I inhaled then exhaled. "There, what do you think?" I asked, she smiled then said "That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard.", I smiled then looked down. "Sometimes, I think the good and bad thing happen to us for a reason, even if… it meant losing our loved ones…" I said. She looked down, her eyes filled with sadness.

I resist the urge to say anything else. Then she broke the silence, "Xavier, do you think… do you think that if mother and father did not die… I would be here? In this quest to reach my grandfather?" she asked. I opened my mouth then closed it quickly realizing I had to think of my answer.

After a while.

"I guess so, but then again. Even if your tribe didn't… you would still meet your grandfather- without this adventure…" I replied.

Maybe.

Then she smiled. "I guess so. Well, I'll keep watch. You can sleep" she stated. "Hm… After what happened, I can barely sleep. I'm nocturnal." I said. She giggled.

Welp, I guess I should thank dad for this… events.

* * *

A/N: The link of the acoustic version is in my profile...


	4. IV- The Blade That Have No Equal

IV- The Blade That Have No Equal

* * *

A/N: Blah blahblah. I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. OR THE SONG BY ALL TIME LOW

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

The sun was about to rise when I fell asleep, so I got… three hours of sleep. How will I survive in this world if I don't have sleep?

Enough talk about sleep.

And since I got three hours of rest, I am walking like a zombie. Or nearly like one.

"XAVIER!" a voice said/yelled. Like… Kent's?Sain's?Lyn's? AAGH! I can't even remember their voices that much. "Wha? I'm fine… don't… frickin'… yell… uh, whoever you are." I replied. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulder, causing me to be awake, for a moment. I saw Lyn looking at me with worry, and her hand is on my left shoulder.

"L-Lyn?" I said then looked forward and saw… that I'm nearly- or just two more steps- gonna fall of a cliff."WHA!THE HELL!" I exclaimed, I felt her hand lift off my shoulder. I turned my gaze to her. "I owe YOU one!" I stated.

Then a voice called out, "HEY! Xavier! Are you now on your senses?", sounds like Sain. "Yes! Uh, Sain?" I said. Then the knight chuckled then rode near us. "Hey, get on the horse. I noticed you having almost no sleep.."Sain said, "Yeah su- How'd you know that I barely slept?" I asked. He chuckled then replied, "Well, from your actions… and you… you kind of look like an undead.".

Wow…

I rode on the horse then said "Thanks Sain". I crossed my arms on my chest. Then… after a while, I was greeted by darkness.

* * *

I woke up after we stopped- because I nearly fell off the horse. I got off the horse on my own before I made further buffoon of myself. "Okay! Where are we?" I said, glancing from left to right. All I could see is some houses and a really big… Temple?

"Xavier, hold a moment, allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." Lyn stated. "Mhm… I wanna see that sword, I guess." I replied. "Oh! How quaint!"Sain said. Then Kent rode beside him, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." he said.

We were walking towards the altar when a woman about 30-32 walked towards us in a hurry. "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" she asked, "Yes, we are indeed." Lyn answered. "Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago. They seem to intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" the villager stated.

"The Mani Katti... They're gonna steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" Lyn stated, I could nearly see anger in her eyes. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" begged the villager, then she went to her house. "Lyndis, what are you planning?" asked Sain, but the three of us know the answer.

"Shall I take lead?" she asked, "Sure, let me just… help you." I said. "Alright. Tell me what you would like me to do, Xavier." she stated. I glanced around… Hm… We should really sniff around some info.

"Lyn, we need more information about this, uh, temple." I said, "You want me to visit that home, right? I understand." Lyn said. This is the best woman I met in my whole life. I saw her walk towards the house and knock. I glanced at Sain and nod at him, "I'm next, am I? Well, I'm ready to go!" he said, "You're going to the house next to what Lyn visited." I stated.

Then when I saw Sain head there, I told Kent to visit the last house. AAAND finally some time to rest… I leaned on a tree and waited for them… I fought sleep. As. Hard. As. I. Can.

Then I saw Lyn walking towards me. "Hey! Did you get some useful information?" I asked, she nodded then said "There's a crack over there and need repair… We could use that as our advantages". I nodded, then I turned my sight over her, and I saw a fort. Forts have greatest defenses, another advantage. We waited for the two cavaliers.

As soon as they arrived, "Okay… Sain and Kent, deal with the foe over there, together" I said, as point my finger to the bandit who shows no care. Sain grinned and Kent readied his sword. Sain rode/galloped towards the bandit recklessly. "SAIN!XAVIER SAID TOGETHER NOT- Never mind." Kent said, then followed then attacked the bandit. After a while the bandit fell on the ground.

"Uh oh… I guess there's another bandit over the south… Lyn, let's go near them, quickly. "I said, holding her hand. In some circumstances I would've blushed like she did, but I didn't because I just pulled her with me as I run towards the two knights. I quickly stopped when we're both near them. "Hey, guys… nice job taking him out." I said.

Suddenly I heard Lyn call out to me, "Xavier". I turned my gaze on her, "Y-Your… Y-Your h-hand" she said, blushing. I looked at our hands and saw they're still entwined. I quickly pulled my hand from hers. I also blushed. "I-I… I'm sorry, Lyn, I didn't mean to" I said, rubbing my left arm using my right hand while my gaze is on the floor.

Then I heard a giggle. "It's okay… You're just not aware your still holding my hand that's all" Lyn said, smiling. Then Sain gasped, "Is there anything you and Lyndis are hiding from us?" he said. Kent sighed. Another giggle from Lyn, then worse she did what I didn't expect… She hugged my right arm.

"Yes, sir Sain, we do have something we're hiding, is there any problem?" she said, making me blush like hell. This girl is my first weakness.

Sain had is eyes wide and his mouth open. Then she let go of me. "I'm just teasing both of you, Xavier and Sain" she stated. I swear, I can't I took a deep breathe, then faced Lyn. "Never… do that… again…" I stated. Lyn only giggled.

Oh, yeah, we're on a battle field. I totally forgot it.

"W-Well… Kent, there's another one over there, and I'm guessing more further over there, but your horses can't go over the hills…" I said. Then we both heard a growl, a human growl. We all turned our gaze to the voice's direction and we saw another bandit.

It's target is Lyn, from my view… This is gonna be hard. Or not.

Then he started running towards her while holding his axe over his head. Lyn unsheathed her sword quickly and evaded his attack and returned an injuring blow at the right part of his chest. Kent rode towards the brigand and stabbed him from behind. Sain rode towards him and cut the vein in his neck causing some blood spill on my shirt.

"OWAA!The fuck?" I said, looking at my shirt. I looked at Sain then smiled, "It's okay, I'll wash my shirt later…" I said, thanking my weird style of wearing a sleeveless shirt in the t-shirt, polo, or anyupper clothing. Sain gave a nervous chuckle. "Anyways… As from what Lyn said earlier to me, let's hit the crack somewhere on these walls…" I commanded.

Ermehgehrd. THE CRACK IS JUST BEHIND KENT! What luck! Because finding a crack on these walls seems pretty hard.

"Kent, destroy the walls… Sain and Lyn, you guys wait if there's more of these filthy bandits , and… kill" I said.

A while passed then we had three of them bandits in front of Lyn and Sain. Sain and Lyn focused on one bandit to another. "Kent! Anytime now!"Sain yelled, slicing his sword at the bandit's chest nearly showing his guts. "These walls are sturdy than expected!" replied Kent. I helped him destroy the walls by punching the wall, yes it might hurt, but the safety of my friends are still more important.

After like seven punches of both hands, I leaned on the wall. Both of my hands are shaking from both pain and tiredness. My breathing became fast. Then I heard a crumble, I looked at the wall. It broke, and Kent didn't even have the chance of laying another slash on it.

"LYN! SAI- Wow, you guys finish them quickly…" I muttered. The three bandits are now down with major scars. "Let's go in shall we?" I said.

After going in, what we saw in a guy beside the sword… in a small boulder, about waist level. He have blonde hair, wearing violet tattered vest, and khaki tattered shorts. He's muscular than I am. Then he spotted us but didn't walk or run near us, he just looked pissed.

We both took the energy to walk near him. Fucking bandit boss, feeling bossy enough to make us go to him to kill him. When we are near enough he said something really annoying to Lyn, "Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?".

The mother fucking bastard.

Though she didn't reply- she was too mature when it comes to battles. She just charged at him and gave him a piece of her mind, Sain backed her up on his left side, and Kent on the other. This is an army of four.

And guess what? He still lives, the guy must be immortal! "LYN! HIT HIM!" I yelled, Lyn charged at the brigand then- without giving him chance to attack- sliced his chest. OOOOOH! Lyn leaped back for defense.

Good thing too, because he coughed some blood, got on his knees then said "You... You... Urr.. urgh". The fell on the ground making a thud sound. I walked towards the trio, then glanced at the dead body. "So… What about this sword Lyn spoke about earlier?" I said.

"Ah, Your clothing... Are you of the Lorca Tribe?" a voice said, making all of our gaze turn to the owner. He is dressed in a medieval priest clothing.

.

.

.

.

Is this a trap or somethin'?

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" asked/greeted Lyn, walking near him. "Thanks to you, I'm unscathed. You have my gratitude" replied the priest. "And the sword? Is it safe?" asked Lyn, worry shown on her face.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove the spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lays hands on the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey" replied the priest.

I don't get it, why would we pray to a sword? For a safe journey?

"Oh, thank you so much!" replied Lyn, relief is on her eyes, then she walked in front of the sword and touched it's hilt's pattern. Then LO! AND BEHOLD! The sword glowed. "Hm?/Huh?" me and the priest said at the same time. "What? Did-" Lyn said, OBVIOUSLY SHOCKED. "The sword... It's... glowing." Lyn said softly.

"Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you" the priest stated.

Lol, wut?

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked, confused. "You are its rightful owner. You are able to wield the Mani Katti" answered the priest. HOLY SHIT! DAT GURL IS AWESOME!

Lyn shook her head slowly in disbelief, gaze on the ground. "No... I can't... I couldn't..." she muttered. "It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from it's sheath" replied the priest. "Um..." Lyn said, while holding the swords hilt and slowly unsheathe it. "It came out... effortlessly." Lyn muttered, staring at the Mani Katti.

My eyes are filled with happiness, though I didn't know why. I smiled, showing my white teeth.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands" the priest stated, his eyes are same as mine- filled with happiness. "My sword?" Lyn asked, still shocked.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on" said the priest, smiling. "Yes... Yes, sir!" Lyn replied, then walked towards me. I closed my eyes then said "Well played, any more shocking revelations you wanna tell me?".

She stared at me for a while, "You are a princess, a sole survivor, and a chosen wielder to the blade who have no equal… any more… things I should expect to you?" I said, grinning. She gently pushed my shoulder, I laughed softly. "Just kidding, anyways, but if there's more shocks I'll receive from you, I swear… you're the most UNPREDICTABLE girl I met in my whole entire life" I said.

She giggled, we both heard Sain and Kent having a conversation of their own a few meters away behind us.

Outside Kent and Sain approached Lyn.

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal" Sain said, looking at it with amazement. "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand." Lyn said, looking at the ground.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. The sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it" replied Kent.

"Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!" Lyn stated, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does make it easier for you to accept? It doesn't appaer that either of us can use it" Sain said.

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that" she turned her gaze on me then continued " Look at it, Xavier. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

I nodded at her while smiling. "I agree to the spirits to choose you as the Mani Katti's wielder, Lyndis of Lorca Tribe" I said. "Thank you" she replied. Our line of sight met.

Then after a few while I broke it.

I dunno! Any boy would feel lost in her… beautiful… eyes…

I heard a laugh.

"Ha ha ha… very funny, Sain" I snapped, "Hey, I suspect that you have some… attraction to our Milady? Eh, Xavier?" he replied. "Wha-? I do not! I-... AH FOR GET IT! Reasoning with you is like talking to a bilge snipe" I said. "A what?" Sain asked, "Bilge snipe… you know… giant… beasts with big antlers who attack at people recklessly" I answered.

"Oh… So, I'm a bilge snipe?" Sain said. "Yes, yes you are" I said, while patting him on the back. "Anyways, I should really wash my shirt…" I muttered, looking at the blood stain.

* * *

We camped near a lake for me to wash my clothes.

I began scrubbing my shirt as hard as I can- hey, even if we have maids I do the laundry at times- to remove the stain. And the result my pants got wet and shit… I removed my pants and searched the pockets for stuffs… and I found one pocket… in it is a letter from dad…

_Son, if you read this… it means your clothes is dirty and I know that you search for pockets everytime you took of your pants, it's a habit. Anyways, I have stored extra clothes for you in the bag- it can store up to large amounts of items. It might be small but it defy the rules of science. It's made from the wizards of Elibe. –dad_

Lawl, wut? THIS BAG COULD DEFY SCIENCE!? IMPOSSIBRU! SO THAT'S HOW THE GUITAR FIT IN THERE! Damn. Dad's awesome.

I searched for mthe bag and found some black pants, black polo, and a black blazer… Is my dad goth or something?

I quickly wore it… except when I was about to put on my polo and Lyn passed and looked at me, and I don't have my sleeveless inner because it's wet, showing my six pack.

Mega awkward situation…

For a while we stared at each other for a while… then she turned around, blushing- like me- I guess. I quickly button my polo, and put on my blazer. Then place all my wet clothes in a plastic bag then pushed it in the bag. "Hey, uh… Lyn, let's forget about that… moment" I said, she nodded, and we both walked towards the campfire.

My blush slowly wore off as we walk towards the fire, as hers did. By the time we reached the fire, Sain and Kent were roasting something. Like, uh… Chicken?

"Hey, guys…" I greeted as I sit near the fire "How'd the fight go earlier? I kinda missed the part where Lyn and Sain kicked major ass…". Sain smiled, "Well, I am shocked how your plain fists can damage the walls so easily… Any person will have their knuckles broken after that sort of punch, but no… yours didn't" Kent said. "Well, I guess the walls are weaker than it looks" I replied.

But truth to be told, the walls feel a bit hard and a part of me agreed on what Kent said… The question is how didn't my knuckles break after hitting a wall that hard?

* * *

After dinner I planned on singing, a song I composed earlier…

"Hey guys… I had this crazy idea but, why don't we sing for fun? I mean, we could always just have fun after the hard parts, right?" I stated. They shook their heads, "No? Well, I felt like singing… So, I'll sing" I said, I got my guitar out of my bag then placed it on my lap, my left hand on the neck while the other is on the strings, pick in hand.

_Lights out,  
I still hear the rain,  
These images that fill my head,  
Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,  
Tell my voice what it takes,  
To speak up,  
Speak up,  
and keep my conscience clean when I wake._

I quickly grabbed their attention, they looked at me. I continued on.

_Don't make this easy,  
I want you to mean it,  
Jasey. (say you'll mean it)  
You're dressed to kill,  
I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)_

Now there's an aching in my back;  
a stabbing pain that says I lack,  
the common sense and confidence,  
to bring an end to promises,  
that I make in times of desperate conversation,  
hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end.  
Just say when.

Don't make this easy,  
I want you to mean it,  
Jasey. (say you'll mean it)  
You're dressed to kill,  
I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)

I've never told a lie,  
and that makes me a liar,  
I've never made a bet,  
but we gamble with desire,  
I've never lit a match,  
with intent to start a fire,  
but recently the flames,  
are getting out of control.  
Call me a name,  
Kill me with words,  
Forget about me,  
It's what I deserve,  
I was your chance,  
to get out of this town,  
but I ditched the car,  
and left you to,

Wait outside,  
I hope the air will serve to remind you,  
that my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath,  
and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest.

I took a deep breathe, when I looked up I saw them looking shock- except for Lyn. "H-How? Can you teach me how to play that musical instrument?" asked Sain, I nodded. Then I remembered something. "Hey, guys… I need time alone." I said, then stood up and walked to the lake.

I sat there then began strumming my guitar. Then after a while I looked at the stars. "Dad… Why did you send me here? To help her?" I asked. Then the next thing I knew it, Lyn was beside me. She then sat beside me.

"Hey, you have one seriously nice voice… Full of emotion, I could nearly feel the music" she stated, I blushed. "I guess I was born a singer…" I replied. Then she glanced at me, "Tell me your story, Xavier… I'm interested" she said.

I gulped.

"Lyn, my story is as crazy as shit… You would never believe me, but let me tell you one thing you should think of… I am from a different place… I- OKAY FINE! I'LL TELL YOU MY STORY…" I said giving up, but I muttered "How can I resist a beautiful girl like you?". "What?" she asked, then I quickly replied "Huh? What? I said nothing".

"Hm… well, tell me your story" she said. I was about to speak when WE heard a BOOM! We both turned our gazes to the campfire's direction.

"Damn! Kent and Sain! We should really go there… NOW!" I said, then without any further ado, I pulled her using her hand back to the camp.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I have the link of the song in my profile, it's title is Jasey Rae. Anyways thanks to revan193 to be my first person to like this story. Anyways, school is LITERALLY crushing me, I have no time to type my stories, heck I can't even play Fire Emblem! Damn projects... The next chapter is SELF MADE, in other words IT'S NOT IN THE FIRE EMBLEM STORYLINE! That's my warning... Though it will add more to our Mafia heir's not-much-spoken life story. That's a big spoiler now... VANGUARDIAN (Now TheLoneWolf101) OUT!


	5. V- The Four Horsemen

V- The Four Horsemen

A/N: Heya guys! I'm back here again and as usual… I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM AND/OR IT'S CHARCTERS. But this time it's an OWN MADE CHAPTER. Don't want? Get out and wait for the next chapter!

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

OHMYGLOB! When we arrived at the camp we saw Sain and Kent fighting a BATTALION of ruffians, well, there's only 10 of them… But still! No shit! Two bandit fights in one day?! Bull-fucking-shit.

"There you are our o, great tactician!" Sain said, while fencing with a bandit. "Okay, okay I get it… Lyn attack that enemy!" I said, pointing to the guy with the axe. She quickly ran towards the brigand while unsheathing her sword, then she quickly attacked the brigand causing him his death. Yep this pretty much happened on the next few move till…

Someone sneak up behind me then hit my back causing me to fall on the ground, trying to fight darkness, but failed to do so. The last thing I heard was Lyn yelling my name.

* * *

"Heya! I'm Leonardo, Leo for short. This is my brother Rocco, don't mind him… he's a bit shy at first but he's chatty…" a voice said… he said is Leo… I think I believe it.

Where am I?

I'm in a dark, cold, and really wide space… and it's pitch black…

I'm hearing voices all around me…

"Xavier!-" one of the girls I broke up with…her name was… uh… Selena?

"Xavier, I entrust you to be one of the made men in our mafia family"… dad.

"As soon as this picture burns, my soul goes with it too… that if I went in this alive, I'll come back out dead"… me… on the made man initiation.

…

"-I'll come back out dead…" I muttered...

"Xavier? Are you awake?" I heard a boy's voice ask… Sain's…

I slowly opened my eyes… And they adjusted to the light…

Fire light.

I glanced left to right, and I saw Lyn and the others are tied up to a tree… And I'm a few feet away… also tied up.

"Wha-? WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. Then a bandit walked towards me then said "Oh, good you're awake… Now, I may not really torment you, _physically_, I won't do it, you seem like a pretty interesting fella. But…" he turned to Lyn and the knights "they seem to be useless… So I'll hurt them… And she have the Mani Katti, and we have the Schatten des Todes… such luck".

Shadow of Death? I think it's Portuguese… wait no… uhm… I'll remember later but now… I gotta save my friends!

He gripped the handle of the sword but after a few seconds dropped it to the ground, shocked. "THAT SWORD BURNS! IT STINGS!" he yelled. Then I did something RIDICULOUS… "Hey! Lemme try that!" I said, then he laughed. "Kid… dream on! You're just a tactician! A guy who gives orders while hiding at the back…" he stated.

Okay, he pissed me of…

I remained quiet… I saw him turn his back, six of his men were dead so only four were left… and his one of them. THINK, XAVIER, THINK!

Then I had this craziest idea…

I noticed that their concentration is on Lyn and Co. I quietly slipped- and by slipped I meant crawl- towards the sword, and sat up turned around and I fumbled for the sword's hilt… then I touched it. I didn't really grip it… I just had my finger on the hilt…

It's now or never…

I threw the sword above me and quickly made a 'V' using my legs, and guess what… the sword sliced my ropes… thank God it didn't hit my balls…

I quickly grabbed the sword's hilt then raised it to the pulse vein in the neck of their leader…

"Not tough, huh? HOW'S THIS FOR NOT TOUGH?" I yelled. Then he squinted his eyes, "Y-You… You held the blade longer than me… How did it not sting?" he asked, scared. Oh yeah… How?

I said no words… Then I felt something weird happen… I am awake… but I don't seem to be controlling my body… I raised the sword over his head and quickly brought it blood bath.I gasped, my eyes turn to slits. "G-G… W-Wha-?" I muttered, then I felt my head throb.

"Xavier… Your- Your hair… it's black, your eyes are golden! Xavier, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I heard Sain said. I didn't care about my appearance right now… It's gonna get ugly if I don't stop my self. "G-Guys… I-I c-can't control… m-my own… m-movements…" I said. Then I walked towards the next brigand who readied his axe.

I could feel myself smirk. "Weaklings…" I heard myself mutter. NONONONONONO!

I rushed towards him fast as wind then slashed the blade from his lower abdomen to his bath… THIS HAS TO STOP!

This time when he- or I- moved forward, my subconscious pulled back. Refraining me from going forward.

Then I heard a cold, menacing voice. Silent as soothingwind, but feels deadly as death.

"Pawn, you're my pawn Xavier Clemente… So _I control you_" I heard it say. I am no one's pawn…

"G-Get… O-Out…"I am on my knees "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I said, dropping the sword on the ground with a _CLAANG_! I clutched my head… It's still in there…

I heard it laugh, then said "I will be gone for a while, Xavier… But remember… I will always be your true friend…". I spent the next few minutes gasping for air. Then after a while I got up, picked up the sword then finished the two left. I can't understand it… but… I _AM YEARNING FOR BLOODBATH._

So I killed them the most brutal way I know. Like stabbing the blade at the heart then instead of pulling it back I sliced it sideways.

After killing them, I wheezed, sweat is noticeable on my face. I turned to Lyn and the knights… I panted.

I quickly ran to them and cut their bonds of… then I sat on the ground leaning on the same tree, my hands on my face. I felt someone hug me. I glance sideways, Lyn. Why is she supporting me even if… even if she saw how dangerous I can be?

"It's okay… It's okay, Xavier. You saved us, it's okay" she said, trying to comfort me. I laughed hysterically, "H-How can you comfort me, even if you saw how dangerous I am?" I asked, tears in my eyes. She hugged a bit tighter. "You're my friend, and a friend never abandons one another" she replied.

I glance at her. Then let tears run down my cheeks. I clutched the stones and soil under me, trying to control myself. After a while I calmed down. "Thanks, Lyn. For being a really supportive friend…I-…"I said, looking away.

Then I chuckled… "I'm pathetic, crying over the things I… I hate myself… for being weak, for being trapped in a situation I am in, for not being… I wasn't controlling my body but… after I yelled to it to get out of my head, I controlled my body… but I still went for the kill" I said, then my gaze turned on her, and continued "I could've stopped myself, but I didn't! I killed them with my own volition!".

She just stared into my eyes for a while,thenshe did something which shocked me and the two knights…

She pulled me by my collar and kissed meon the lips. Her eyes are closed. Is she really kissing me? I knew I had a crush on her but… I gave her my first kiss… I dunno whether to pull away or push her.

Then she pulled away slowly, "That should help you calm a bit" she said, stood up then walked away, to the lake. My gaze followed her direction till her silhouette disappeared. Then my mind kept yelling the same thing… I just lost my first kiss to the bravest girl I have ever met.

* * *

~(End of Xavier's P.O.V)~~(Somewhere)~~(? P.O.V)~

… He has awakened… Our fourth and strongest rider has awakened.

I quickly ran towards our castle's meeting room… or throne room.

I pushed open the door and what greeted me are- as usual- seven thrones, forming a triangle, on the tip of the triangle is the largest throne- twice the size of the normal throne and a normal throne's size is 6 feet. Long, red carpet leading to the thrones, each throne is designed as silver except for the throne at the tip or what we call the 'Seventh Throne'.

It's color is gold for our strongest prince, he who can wield the Schatten des Todes or Shadow of Death is our fourth rider… or death. I was greeted by Pestilence, whose human name is Seth. "What is it? O, brother?" he asked, "I… Death has awoken! Our wait is over! Come let us send our forces to fetch him! Fetch our dear brother!" I exclaimed, happily.

But he thought for a while then replied "No, we musn't… Please, War, try to understand… You and him might be closest but… I cannot allow it… I'm sorry, but if you… you can make him remember everything we have done… I might change my mind…".

My face looked sad for a while, "But brother… Without death… there will be no more fun… we've got three sisters… but they're goody-goodies… I want Death back…" I replied. Then I felt a hand over my left shoulder, "I know younger brother, Death might be the eldest… but he gave up his first vessel and searched for a new one… I only let those ruffians steal our beloved brother's sword so it may find it's rightful owner…" he replied.

I smiled, "Thanks, Pestilence… But you are rather sickly for a second brother…" I said. "Ha ha ha, very funny… Still though… Famine is worse… I can't even think of how he cn carry that heavy armor of his…" he replied. "Why did I hear my name?" we both heard someone said, making us turn to the owner, he is thin- not very thin only like normal body, had brown-blonde hair, black eyes, wears a red knight's armor. Famine, or Gerald.

"Well… You see… uhm…" I said, or stuttered. He just laughed and, using speed to go near me faster, made a headlock and rubbed my head using his fist. "Let go!" I said, while Pestilence and Famine just laughed.

After a while he let me go, and I pushed him gently. "You're no fun, Gerald!" I stated, he just smirked then replied "Yeah, whatever, dear brother… And I heard Death… but sadly we must not bother him… yet anyways…".

Pestilence gave me a serious look. "Make sure he remembers everything he is, what we are, where he belongs and where to look for us… But don't pressure him, do it slowly… Just make sure… he remembers that he will come back to us- his real family." Pestilence stated. Yep, always the caring type… even if he's sickly…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know you guys are like… THE FOUR HORSEMEN ARE HERE?! Well, hate to bust yo bubble… but yep, they're here… and Xavier's one of them… Still though, about the kiss part, don't let it bother you… Lyn isn't in love with Xavier yet so… War's human name will be revealed! After a few chapters… Thanks to ShadowBeta924 vor being a follower and revan193 for being a first person to click favorite… TheLoneWolf out!


	6. VI- Lyndis's Legion

VI- Lyndis's Legion

* * *

A/N: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM AND IT'S CHARACTERS! ALSO THE SONG 'RUNAWAY' BY THE CORRS, but I prefer the cover of the filipino band named Ezra Band.

* * *

~(Xavier's P.O.V)~

It's nearly a week ever since the night incident… It scarred my mind, even if Lyn DID kiss me… I can't sleep much because of the things I have done, killing them brutally… I felt guilty… But I can't change the past now, can I?

I walked behind the three of them, the Shadow of Death strapped on my left side. I suggested to Lyn that I should keep it… I dunno why she said yes… I was dangerous with it, yet… the sword somehow… removes some of my guilt.

We entered the premises of of a bandit-infested territory, seems stupid, but it is the fastest-or only way- to Caelin. I glanced from left to right, nearly everywhere I turned my gaze at, I see destroyed houses, flames dying down, and some dead… What the hell is going on? This is worse than the way my mafia operates…

Then we stopped for a while… in front of a ruined village. "This place... It's..." Lyn said, finding a correct word for the scene. " The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" asked Sain. "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. " Lyn said, her eyes showed her sadness, though her face show no emotion.

I hate it when it happens to her… showing sadness… she supported me when I had turned into a crazed, dark sword wielding killer. Yet I don't know how I could support her in her condition.

Then she continued, "My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never". I gazed at the ground, thinking how they made this sweet girl into keeping hate in her thoughts and heart.

"Lyndis..." Sain whispered. "I am not running away. I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power" she stated, closing her eyes. " When the time comes, bring me with you" I heard Sain said.

"Sain" Lyn said, looking a bit shocked. "Don't forget me, either" Kent said, Lyn turned her gaze to him. "Kent…" she muttered. Then I chuckled, "If everyone's hopping on board, count me in! I can't let this chance of helping a dear friend who supported me go to waste!" I stated, she looked at me in the eyes. "Oh! You, too, Xavier? I... You're... Thank you".

After walking and turning for a bit, we heard someone… a girl… and two men…

"Don't you dare touch her!" we heard her say. Welp, a damsel in distress she is… Four of us turned to a corner to scout. I saw a white horse, only the head though… a girl with light violet hair, a bit small, like four feet-er…

"That's... That's a pegasus." Lyn stated, then got out of our hiding place and continued" Could it be? Florina? Is that you Florina?". Huh? Florina? Lyn's friend? Wait… A PEGASUS! What? I thought they don't exist…

"Ah! Lyn?" exclaimed the pegasus rider. "Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" asked Lyn. Florina hugged her then said, "Lyn! Is that really you? I... I...". Lyn hugged her in return, "Come now, no crying!" she stated. Kent walked behind Lyn when they both pulled away, "You are acquaintances?" asked Kent. "She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men" replied Lyn.

… She's cute…

"Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" asked Lyn. "Well... um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see this two, and... well..." Florina answered, while her hands are behind her back, fingers entwined, and her left foot is rubbing the ground.

The things innocent girls do when confirmed guilty… SHE'S WAY TOO CUTE TO BE A PEGASUS KNIGHT!

"Did your pegasus land on them?" asked Lyn, "Well, I... A little..." replied Florina, with an additional blush… I think I got a heart attack… with Sain… "Aha! You heard her!" stated a man wearing yellow shirt, brown pants, boots, having these… weird… sideburns on his face. Florina ran behind Lyn for protection.

… The guy needs some serious hairstylist…

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's going to pay!" exclaimed the man. "Uhm… sirs.. hate to bust your bubble… but… couldn't we settle this is a more" hand gesture " peaceful way? Like 'I'm sorry for m- her friend NEARLY crushing you guys?', could that do?" I said. "Did you apologize, Florina?" asked Lyn.

Florina nodded, "Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen" answered Florina. "Don't cry. It's all right" Lyn replied. "Lyn..." whispered Florina, hugging her. Lyn turned her head 90 degrees right, then said "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured of anything".

"No chance. The girl goes with us- by force if need be!" the bandit said, wearing violet vest, red headband, gray shorts, had grayish black hair. "Why you little-" I said, my hand gripping Shadow of Death's hilt. I'm about to pull it out, but Lyn called out to me… "Xavier… no…" she said, quietly. Making me slowly return my hand beside me.

Then the two bandits ran then we heard "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This will be fun… because I'm pissed…

Lyn pulled away from Florina, I don't know girls hug THIS long, then turned her gaze to me, "Xavier! We've got to fight back!" she stated. "YOU DON'T SAY! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!" I replied, screaming because I'm pissed at the two bandits who got no respect to ladies… I pouted, as I usually do when I think hard.

"Lyn... I..." Florina stuttered, "You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" asked Lyn. "... Yes!" replied Florina, mounting on her pegasus. "Listen carefully, Xavier. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?" asked Lyn. "I'm ready before I was born!" I exclaimed.

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory" Lyn stated. This girl is good… "Lyn... Who's that?" Florina asked, "This is Xavier. He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician." Answered Lyn.

"Oh, I see... Uh... Xavier? I'm pleased to meet you." Florina stated.

Then an idea came up to me… "LYN! Visit that village over there!" I commanded, she nodded then quickly got into the village. I turned my gaze to Florina, who- when I looked at her- tensed up and blushed. What? Is there something wrong with me?

"Y-Yes?" she asked, meekly. "Uhm… will you please… uh… Scout the whole place and… don't fly too high… there maybe archers and, I don't want anyone hurt… 'specially you…" I said, smiling. She blushed harder then flew up… after a while she got back down and reported her view, "There is nine enemies, Xavier…"

Nine… versus four? That's just plain cheating…

I nodded, then I saw Lyn go out of the village, with a brown haired boy about same age as mine, holding a bow and some arrows. I ordered our pegasus knight to go and attack the sword wielder behind the wall. When she's gone, I walked to Lyn and the guy. "Hi, I'm Wil" he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand then replied, "Uhm… Xavier".

"Well, Xavier… command me to your will" he stated. I ordered him to attack the guy Florina was attacking, I was about to turn around and command Sain and the others when… "Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!" Florina said, sounding scared… Is she referring to Wil?

"What? Where!?" Lyn said, glancing her surroundings… then she got what Florina meant. "Oh, that's Wil" Lyn said, relief in her voice is noticed. "Hi! you're one of Lyn's friends?" greeted Wil, eagerly. "Um..." Florina said, cringing a bit. "What... What is it? Are you unwell?" asked Wil in a worried tone. Lyn placed her hand on his left shoulder, "I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men and you... you've got a bow" she stated.

"Oh! I see! You must be a pegasus knight! I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows" said Wil. "I... um... I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much..." Florina stuttered. "Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own" Wil stated.

"Yes... of course..." said Florina, quietly. Then I turned my head to where Sain and Kent is. "Kent, Sain! Clear a path for us!" I said, then they nodded. We all followed them clearing the bandits they failed to kill… Until we reached the part of the boss…

"I'll face him… alone" Lyn muttered, Kent and Sain gave way. "W-Wait! Let me go with you!" I exclaimed, running to catch up with her. When we're three meters from the boss bandit, I reached for my sword's hilt. But Lyn stopped me. Her hand on mine, gently, but firmly, pushing it down, her gaze on the bandit.

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you" stated Lyn, "Begging for your life so soon, wench?" I heard him say. "Why you little!" I said, about to pull the sword from it's sheath but-as usual- Lyn pulled it down- this time- forcefully, with an additional… glare… She shook her head.

"Why won't you let him do his tricks? He want's to fight after all… why stop him? He's a grown man, he is, let him do what he wants!" we heard the bandit say. He doesn't know the way I kill… with the Shadow of Death in hand. "Are you... Taliver bandits?" Lyn asked, letting go of my hand, and her gaze on the bandit.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women for one thing" said the bandit, then laughed. "After all, why kill what you can sell?" he stated/asked.

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now" replied Lyn, voice more serious than usual. "You... You.. No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" he said, then- without giving Lyn time to unsheath her sword- jumped above her.

Luckily, I am fast enough to unsheath my sword while running in front of her, and I placed the sword horizontally infront of me above head level. The axe and the sword's metal hit each other making a _CLAANG!_ sound.I could feel it controlling me again, whatever it is. But I never stopped defending her, then when I felt my control over my body began to fade I pushed him off, when he fall on his two feet, I panted.

My head throbs, my chest felt like someone is crushing my ribcage, my hands paralyzed though they are moving, and the worst part… I see the sword began to be covered with dark aura…

I gasped, I heard it's voice… menacing… "Xavier… _Protect her… you will need her in the near future… Protect her…"_ it said, but it's voice this time is less menacing like the first…

Need her in the near future? Why? Is it destiny? To be hurled in here by my dad?

Then, in my own volition, I moved towards the bandit as fast as the wind, and gave him an injury on the arm. He tried to attack me but placed my palm out, I waited for the pain, but I felt nothing. When I glanced at my hand- still held out, the axe is stopped inches from it, even how hard he pushed it to slice my arm he can't.

Then Lyn used that moment to stab his heart. He moved back a few steps, blood flowing from his wounds. He dropped his axe then said "Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand...", then fell on the ground with a loud thud.

I stared at him then at my palm… How was I able to stop his blow?

"That's finally taken care of" said Lyn, sighing. "Lyn!" Florina called out to her. "Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous" scolded Lyn. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knight of Ilia?" asked Florina. "Yes, you joined a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" replied/asked Lyn.

Florina nodded, "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before you set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..." she said, blushing lightly. "You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you" Lyn replied. "Me?" Florina asked, confused.

"Listen most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them" stated Lyn. "I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up..." she said, nearly crying.

"Florina... Don't cry..." comforted Lyn. I glanced at her, what a sisterly figure. "Yes! There's a reason to give up your dream!" we both heard a voice say. "Hm?" me and Lyn said, turning around to see Kent and Sain. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" Sain said, Kent tried to stop him by calling his name but he continued on "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, a freelance to boot!".

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asked. "Of course! We are destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!" stated Sain.

Somehow, even if he's a chickboy… he might be right.

"Sain... This is no joking matter!" scolded Kent. "Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina said, confused. "I can give you the details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" asked Lyn. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy!" Florina said, smiling. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." greeted Sain.

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close" Florina said. "Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" stated Sain.

Meanwhile Kent and Lyn have their own conversation.

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..." Kent said. "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention though. Can I count on you?" Lyn asked. " No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention though. Can I count on you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes! You have but to ask" stated Kent. "So... Is it really right if I travel with you?" Wil suddenly asked. "Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil" stated Lyn. "Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth to be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a cross roads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" Wil replied. Suddenly Florina hugged Lyn's arm, trying to hide from Sain.

"'Lyndis's Legion'? This is getting stranger with every day, Xavier" Lyn stated, gaze on me. I nodded, smiling. Then I remembered the sword…

"HO! SHIT!" I exclaimed, sheathing the sword as quickly as I can. Then the same voice talked to me, "I see that your learning how to use your power… You might be the tactician, but… You're the most dangerous beast they've got".

Then it fades… Not completely gone, because I know it will be back… I just know…

"H-How did your hair change from brown to black easily?" asked Florina. I smiled then shrugged. This is going to be the best journey I had so far…

* * *

"To the pack that saved us from those bandits! To Lyndis's Legion!" someone said, then all people in the inn raised their glasses then shouted, "To Lyndis's Legion! To our heroes!".

I sighed, "I guess people like that name…" I said to Lyn. There, Sain showed his chickboy-ness… He is surrounded by four girls- two each his side. Heck! Some are even sliding their palms downward his chest. This guy's gonna get laid tonight… Kent… Being Kent, sat beside me drinking beer? Florina and Lyn are sitting beside each other. I'm between Kent and Lyn…

I sighed knowing I have nothing to do here, I excused myself. When I was out of the inn, I grabbed my bag, walked towards the trees, and leaned on one. I sat under it and I got my guitar out of my bag, then began strumming.

Say It's true  
There's nothing like me and you  
Not alone Tell me you feel it too  
Cuz' I have runaway  
I will runaway, yeah.  
Yeah... I will runaway, runaway.  
I will runaway... with you.

Cause I... have fallen in love.  
With you.  
No never have I'm...  
Never gonna stop, falling in love.  
With you.

Close the door,  
Lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight  
Make love to me,  
Through the night.

Cause I have runaway.  
I have runaway, yeah  
Yeah...  
I have runaway, runaway  
I have runaway  
With you.  
Cause I...  
Fallen in love  
With you.  
No never have I never gonna stop,  
Falling in love  
With you.

Cause I'm  
Falling in love  
With you.  
No never have I'm  
Never gonna stop,  
Falling in love  
Stop, falling in love.  
With you...

"Nice voice" I heard a man say, making jolt up and grip the sword's handle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the man, hands at chest level. He's wearing a half prince, half knight attire, red navy-like yellow sleeve shirt, black pants that are a bit loose, red metal gaunlets, black boots, red breast plate, and red cape. "I'm Luke… but call me Josh, or LJ" he said. "Xavier's my name" I said quietly, then it hit me… he's a prince…

"You're a prince right?" I asked, he nodded. "Then why didn't you help those people out there?! They're suffering in the grasp of these filthy bandits, yet you did nothing!" I exclaimed. "Well, I might be a prince but my territory is not here, I was merely… traveling…" he said. Traveling my ass…

"Yeah right" I muttered, then quickly stood up and was about to walk to the inn, when I heard him say "I'll have a spar with you… by your own sword! If I win you'll have to join me in your little pack" okay, he had my attention "But if you win, you can do what ever you want with me…".

"Okay…" I said. Then I unsheathed my sword, so did he,We stood, facing each other, distance a few meters… Then he charged at me with incredible speed, but I was faster. I was able to dodge his attacks. Then I let him attack for a while, while I dodged or block his attacks. When he got a bit tired, "Oh! C'mon! I was expecting more!" I stated, then I charged at him and slashed me blade at his neck when he blocked it using his sword.

We're inches apart. "I… have… more tricks… up my sleeve!" he said, then he raised his sword up, making mine raise up too, then tried to point his blade to my heart, and I dodged it. This time.. probably people from the inn- all of them even my team mates- were watching us.

I swinged my blade sideways at him, towards his abdomen's side, but he cartwheeled sideways. Then he laughed, "This is fun! We should spar more sometimes!" he said. Why the hell does that soun so familiar?

"Hey! Brother! Teach me how to fight!"…. a child's voice…

"Not now… I'm studying…" …. Me…

"But brotheeer!" …. Kid…

"Fine… fine.. fine… But only this once War… "… me…

Wait? The kid's name is War?! WHATANAME!

"Yey!"

…

"This is fun! We should spar more sometimes!"… a teen's voice say…

"Now, War! I can't have you act like a moron always!" … me...

War… and me… are brothers… How?

"Xavier!" someone called out to me, distracting my thoughts… When I snapped back into reality, I saw him- as fast as lightning- ran past me.

… Then I understood his plan…

I quickly countered his sword by swinging mine behind me, in an upward direction. Our blades met and some sparks are made. "Tch… What do you want?!" I asked, getting angry by the minute. "I want you to understand your power!" he stated, then without warning, he grabbed my collar and the next he did shocked me, and all of the people watching us…

He threw me to mid-air… and not just any throw.. a throw that sent me flying towards the sky, then I momentarily stopped… then OFF I GO! HURLED TO THE GROUND!

"GAAAAAH!" I scream, as any rational human would do… Then I heard Luke shout "SUMMON SOMEONE! YA DIMWIT!". Summon? Who should I summon?

Then- out of nowhere- I shouted words I didn't even know I would…

_"GAIA! I SUMMON THEE!"_

Then the next I saw was a monster… reaching out to me… he looks like he's made of wood, soil, and leaves. My height was just his pinky finger, in other words he's like a titan… When he caught me… He said something that really shocked me… "Master has returned!".

Then he set me down, and he got back into being soil and trees… I wobbled to my feet but everything that happened shocked me that I can't take anything… I glanced at Luke, he's smirking… I feel my head pulsing… I wobbled towards him, but only reached five steps…

"Bastard… you… bastard…" I said to him, then I fell on the ground- back first. My head are sideways- to the direction of the inn. I see my friends calling out to me and running to my direction… They're so caring… I kind of thank my dad for sending me here…

* * *

A/N: Yep, our tactician have powers… I suppose you will say that… 'WHAT?! WHY DOESN'T HE FIGHT THOSE BASTARDS?! ON HIS OWN!'. Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but our tactician have his own story… and I'm gonna make our hero and heroine fall for each other… let's say after… a thousand years?

Just kidding! After a few chapters… THERE! WAIT YOU PEOPLE OF ASGARD! AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS WE'LL BE HAVING SOME FLUFF! Oh, yeah… the next two chapters are OWN MADE! So… you can either wait for the storyline or you can get out.. your choice… The link of what the monster look like is in my profile...


End file.
